


Progress

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sad, Wistful, s06e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re still living in a haze of sadness since Harry’s death, and you have his final message to you on repeat. Will Team Flash be able to pull you from your funk?
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Kudos: 11





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E10

“She’s been playing it nonstop… I’m starting to worry.”

“I think we just need to give her some space.”

You hear Cisco and Caitlin talking out in the corridor, but you’re not fully registering their words. Probably something about how you’ve lost it.

They wouldn’t be wrong.

Currently, you sit in the Workshop, hunched over the holocube your late boyfriend had given to you, updating you on his progress on Earth-2. His and your relationship had developed into one of the long-distance variety, but that didn’t make it any less strong of a connection.

“So, my latest experiment jumpstarts my neurons, which are currently firing a hundred and twenty times per second,” the small holographic ghost of Harry explains proudly to you, “and I think we can get to two hundred. So this is… progress. It’s real progress. I’ll let you know. I miss you, (Y/N). Sending my love.”

A salty tear trails down the crook of your nose and lands on your lips. Your tongue darts out to taste what sadness is like.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” It’s Caitlin’s voice. She must be taking over for Frost in this ‘delicate situation.’ “We’re heading out to grab some Big Belly Burger and go to Cisco’s for a couple movies? Do you want to come?”

You think about her offer. While the crippling pain and sorrowful cloud you’ve been in is still within you, something shines brighter all of a sudden. Maybe it’s the way the Holo-Harry smiles at you in the wavy blue light of the cube. Or perhaps it’s the love of your friends wanting to help, but not wanting to push you. But whatever it is, you know these two things:

You need to move on.

And Harry would have wanted that.

“Yeah,” you say, then clear your scratchy throat, “yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
